Unmanned vehicles may provide different operations, some of which may be autonomous and support different applications. For example, an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) may be used as an autonomous delivery vehicle in association with an electronic marketplace. In particular, the electronic marketplace may offer a large number of items and selectable delivery methods. Based on a selected delivery method, the UAV may be deployed to deliver a purchased item from a source to a destination. The UAV may be configured to autonomously perform various delivery-related operations, such as autonomously flying between the source and the destination.
The unmanned vehicles may rely on different data to perform some of the operations. Referring back to the UAV example, to autonomously fly between the source and the destination, the UAV may use navigation data received from, for instance, a global positioning system (GPS) and/or generated from inertial guidance sensors. In certain situations, the navigation data may become unreliable, and may lead to an improper UAV operation.